The People of New York v Buffy Summers
by slincoln
Summary: An unusual case crosses the desk of Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy.
1. Prologue

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers

by: Sam Lincoln (sam@cosmic-hippo.org)

Rating PG-13  
Summary: An unusual case crosses the desk of Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy.

Spoilers: Post series finale for Buffy. Set in the current season of Law and Order, but no real spoilers.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Law and Order_ are property of Wolf Films/USA Studios. Used without permission, blah blah.

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers: Prologue

In the criminal justice system the people of New York are represented by two seperate, yet equally important groups. The police who investigate crime and the district attorneys who prosecute the offenders. These are their stories.

Central Park  
Tuesday, June 10

A couple staggered through Central Park. The woman was dressed in an almost impossibly short skirt and a blouse that left little to the imagination. Her companion wore a tight-fitting shirt that called he attention to his toned chest and a pair of snug leather pants

"Kevin," the woman whined, "I'm tired and want to go home."

"Aww, come on Brit, just one more club?" Kevin pleaded. "It's too early to sleep."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Brit asked in a voice that left doubt as to her meaning. "That shirt always makes me so hot."

"Well why didn't you say so sooner? Kevin grabbed Brit's hand and the pair dashed through the park.

"Uh Kevin where are we going?"

"Home, this is a shortcut."

"It's awfully dark."

"Don't worry, I know this way like the back of my...whoa!" Kevin shouted as he tripped over something.

"Kevin!" Brit shrieked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Kevin replied. "I just tripped over something." The clouds overhead parted, allowing the moon to shine through. In the faint glow the shape of a woman's body became visible. Brit's scream pierced the night.

Detective Lenny Briscoe took a long drink from the cup of coffee he had purchased from a street vendor inside the park. He crushed the empty paper cup and tossed it into a trashcan before walking over to the police tape guarded by a uniformed patrolman.

"I'm Detective Briscoe, Homicide," he told the patrolman as he held out his badge.

The patrolman nodded, "The body's right this way detective." The cop held up the tapeline for Lenny.

"So who called it in?" Lenny asked the cop.

"A pair of clubbers heading home tripped over it. They're still pretty shaken up, but didn't see anything."

Lenny nodded, "Ok, thanks Officer."

"Hey Lenny!" Briscoe's partner Detective Ed Green called out. "What took you so long man?"

"Sorry Ed, I was getting to get my beauty sleep," Lenny replied.

"Beauty sleep, you?" Ed laughed. "That's an oxymoron.

"Yeah very funny. So what do we have?"

"The victim is a Caucasian female. She still had her wallet on her." Ed tossed Lenny a leather wallet.

Lenny opened the wallet and examined its contents. "Hundred bucks in cash, traveler's checks, credit cards. According to her driver's license her name is Rachel Dietz of San Francisco, age twenty-six." Lenny sighed. "So what killed her?"

"Gee detective, that's a toughie," the coroner said as he rolled the body over.

"Oh that's just nasty!" Ed exclaimed. The woman's shirt lay open, exposing the gaping hole in her chest.

"Her heart's been cut out," the coroner explained. "There's not enough blood on the ground for this to be the crime scene."

"So he killed her somewhere else then dumper her here," Ed concluded.

"She left her heart in New York City," Lenny noted.  


-to be continued- 


	2. Chapter 1

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers

by: Sam Lincoln (sam@cosmic-hippo.org)

Rating PG-13  
Summary: An unusual case crosses the desk of Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy.

Spoilers: Post series finale for Buffy. Set in the current season of Law and Order, but no real spoilers.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Law and Order_ are property of Wolf Films/USA Studios. Used without permission, blah blah.

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers: Chapter One

-27th Precinct  
Tuesday June 10

"The body in the park, what do you have?" Lieutenant Anita Van Buren asked Ed and Lenny. They were meeting in Van Buren's office to review their open cases.

"The victim was a tourist. She came to town for a convention, staying at the Americana Hotel," Ed said as he read out of his notebook.

"Have you found any family?"

"None in the city," Lenny replied. "We're working with the San Francisco PD to see who we can track down on the left coast."

"Give my regards to Dirty Harry," Van Buren quipped. "Now please tell me we have some solid evidence, or a likely suspect."

Lenny shook his head, "No such luck, the body was dumped and CSU didn't find anything. The ME's going over the body right now and hopefully something will pan out there. In the meantime..."

"In the meantime you're going to put together just what this girl did last night, where she went and who she spoke to."

"But LT, this girl was a tourist. We don't know anything about her," Ed protested.

"She stayed at a hotel didn't she?" Van Buren asked rhetorically. "Start there. Look detectives I want this case closed fast and by the numbers. If the sicko who did this kills again we're going to have a circus on our hands, and you can bet your paycheck that the FBI will try to stick its nose in and I don't want that. So get out of here and find some leads."

Lenny nodded, "Sure thing Lieutenant. Come on Ed." The two detectives stood up to leave.

"Hey Lenny," Van Buren called out.

"Yeah?" Lenny asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Just what sort of convention was Miss Dietz attending?"

Lenny chuckled, "You're going to love this. She was here for the annual meeting of the North American Wiccan Society."

"Wiccan?" Van Buren asked for clarification.

"Yeah, as in witches."

Van Buren shook her head in amusement, "God I love this town."

-Americana Hotel  
Tuesday, June 10

Ed and Lenny walked up to the front desk of the Americana Hotel. Lenny leaned over and rang the service bell. "So what does a practicing witch do to make enough cash to afford a place like this?" He asked Ed as they waited.

"It's Wiccan, not witch Lenny," Ed corrected his partner. "You'd be surprised. They don't wear pointy hats, they just pray to the earth mother or something."

"When did you become an expert on the occult?"

Ed smiled, "I went out with a practicing wiccan for a while."

"Did you believe any of her mumbo-jumbo?"

"Hell no, but she had a nice ass..."

"Can I help you gentleman?" The desk clerk, a slightly effeminate Latino wearing a well-tailored suit, asked. 

Lenny held out his badge, "Yeah, can you tell me if you've seen this woman?" He held up an enlargement of Rachel Dietz's driver license photo.

"Yes, that's Ms. Dietz, she's a guest here...but you already knew that. She's the woman found in the part last night? I heard all about it on the news this morning, just dreadful."

"We were wondering if you could tell us anything about Ms. Dietz?" Ed asked.

"As nice a lady as you could ask for. She always stayed here when her convention was in town."

"What time did you last see her?" Lenny asked.

"Oh let's see, she came down to the front desk and asked about where the new hot clubs were. That was around dinner time. She said she was going to get a bite to eat then go clubbing."

"Did she say if she was going with anyone?"

"Not that she told me."

"Did anyone come to visit her while she was here?" Lenny asked.

The clerk shook his head. "No," The clerk paused. "No wait, there was one person, just a little slip of a thing, blonde, looked like she was in her early twenties. She was asking if there was anyone staying here who was born on a certain day."

"And?" Ed prompted.

"Well, I told her that even if the hotel kept those sorts of records there was no way I was going to tell her."

"When was this?" Lenny asked.

"Oh a couple of days ago now. The thing is that I mentioned it to Ms. Dietz, since she knows a lot about astrology and those sorts of things, and she said that day was her birthday...you don't think that..." the clerk's voice trailed off.

"No, we don't," Ed said quickly, "thank you for your time. If you can think of anything else here's my card." He handed the clerk a card. "We're also going to that list of clubs you sent Ms. Dietz to."

The clerk nodded, "Of course." He reached into the desk and removed a photocopied sheet of paper. "Here, I get a little kickback from the club owners for pointing people in their direction."

Lenny took the paper, "Thanks."

"What do you think, should we start putting out an APB for petite blondes?" Lenny asked Ed as they walked out to their car.

"Could just be another convention-goer looking for a hook up," Ed pointed out.

Lenny opened driver's side door and glared at his partner. "And you've been on the job how long? You know as well as I do that if somebody is asking around about a murder victim that person is probably involved."

"Granted, but the blonde didn't even ask about Dietz by name, it's probably a coincidence. Besides, how do you suggest tracking her down?"

"Let's start at the first club on that list and see how many petite blondes were there last night."

-The Aviary

Ed and Lenny entered the club and walked over to the bar. They stayed out of the way of the cleaning crew who paid the detectives no mind.

"Hey, come on guys, we're closed!" The bartender called out.

"And this says I don't care," Lenny shot back as he held up his badge.

"Oh sorry, what do you need detectives?" The bartender asked.

"Recognize this girl?" Ed asked as he held up the photo of Rachel Dietz. "She might have come through last night."

The bartender took the picture and stared at it. "Yeah, she was here last night. Didn't stay too long, had a couple drinks, went out on the floor then split."

"Did she leave with anyone?" Lenny asked.

"Yeah, a guy, 'bout six two, black hair, somewhat dark complexion, look pretty built."

Ed and Lenny shared a look, "And when was this?" Lenny asked.

"Around ten or eleven I guess."

"Ok, one last question, were there any petite blondes in here asking about birthdays?"

The bartender frowned, "There were a lot of blondes, but none asking about birthdays."

"Thanks for your time," Lenny told the bartender.

"So are we looking for a blonde woman or a dark haired man?" Ed asked Lenny after they left the club.

"Oh that's easy," Lenny replied. "Both. Come on, let's go see if the ME has anything for us."

-Medical Examiner's Office  
Tuesday, June 10

"Rachel Dietz, she was in good shape if you ignore the gaping hole in her chest," the ME told Lenny and Ed.

"So what killed her doc?" Lenny asked.

"Massive blood loss from the removal of her heart," the ME replied.

"You mean she was alive when that sicko cut her open?" Ed asked in disbelief.

"It gets worse," the ME sighed, "I ran a tox screen, it came back negative." She handed Lenny a clipboard.

Lenny looked over the clipboard. "Negative for what?"

"Anything, there were no anesthetics in her bloodstream, other than a small amount of alcohol."

"She wasn't just alive, she was awake?" Lenny asked in horror.

"I'm afraid so, there are no marks or contusions on her anywhere to suggest she was knocked out. This girl was awake for the whole ordeal, or until she passed out from the pain of having her ribcage opened." The ME paused to collect herself. "Death was nearly instant once the aorta was cut. The bruises on her wrists and feet indicate that she was tied up."

"Were there any fibers, prints or anything on the body?" Ed asked.

"Sorry boys, no such luck. If you can find the murder weapon I can match that up. I can also tell you this was done with surgical quality instruments. If you want to start anywhere I suggest medical supply stores. There can't be many people buying rib spreaders in the city."

Lenny nodded, "Thanks doc."

"Just find this guy fast. I've seen some nasty stuff, but this takes the cake."

-27th Precinct  
Tuesday, June 10

"She was what?" Van Buren asked in disbelief.

"Awake," Ed confirmed, "Man, I can't wait to see them sick a needle in this guy."

"You still have to catch him," Van Buren noted. "Where are we on that?"

"So far two choices, "The blonde or the brunette, and that's all we have."

"Then go out there and get some more," Van Buren said. "And quickly, One Police Plaza has started making noise that Major Cases is better equipped to handle this investigation."

"You're not going to let them hand this case to that ghoul Goran?" Lenny exclaimed.

"If you two can't give me something more than 'maybe a blonde' there's not a whole lot I can do," Van Buren sighed. "Look do you think this blonde thing is for real?"

"It could just be a coincidence that the blonde was looking for someone with the same day of birth as the victim." The tone in Lenny's voice left little doubt how he felt on the matter.

"This guy was the last person to be seen with Rachel Dietz," Ed pointed out. "At the very least he might know something more about what happened to her."

Van Buren nodded, "Point to Detective Green. Find out who that guy is and what he knows."

"Hey you don't need to tell me how to do my job!" Lenny snapped.

"I should hope not," Van Buren shot back. The phone on Van Buren's desk rang. "Yes?" She asked into the phone, "Okay, they'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "Rachel Dietz's parents are here."

Ed, Lenny and Van Buren met Mr. And Mrs. Dietz's parents in one of the precinct's interview rooms. The couple was a distinguished pair who favored the understated trappings of the truly affluent.

"Thank you for coming all this way Mr. And Mrs. Dietz," Van Buren said, taking the lead in the interview. "I know this is a difficult time for you, but we need you to look at this photograph to confirm out identification of the body." She reached into a folder and removed an eight by ten photo of Rachel Dietz's body lying in the morgue.

"Oh god, Rachel!" Mr. Dietz exclaimed.

"Yes, that's my daughter," Mrs. Dietz said. She was obviously doing everything she could to retain the air of dignity she presented. "When can we have her body transported back to San Francisco?"

"As soon as the ME signs off on the remains," Van Buren assured them. "Now my detectives are going to ask you some questions about Rachel. It might seem like they're trying to find something wrong with her, but they're not. Right now the only way we're going to find the person who did this is by recreating your daughter's actions in New York."

"And you're going to ask us if our daughter was some kind of a degenerate?" Mrs. Dietz asked sharply. "Did she do drugs or something else that would put her in with an unsavory crowd?"

"Not those exact words," Lenny admitted, "but something like that."

"I'm sure Rachel smoked pot, or took peyote or mescaline, but only for religious reasons. She went on vision quests, and the drugs aid them."

"I'll bet," Ed muttered.

"But as far as I know Rachel never bought drugs from a pusher. They were gifts from her friends in the community." Mrs. Dietz insisted. "My daughter was not some drug fiend."

"And our labs agree," Van Buren said soothingly. "Do you know if your daughter had any enemies, a jealous ex-boyfriend, anyone who might have a grudge against her?"

"No, everyone loved Rachel, she had this presence about her...she loved everyone unconditionally and people responded to that. I always said she must have absorbed some residual LSD from my hippy days because Rachel is a flower child. She believes...believed that we are all connected."

"Our daughter was a good person," Mr. Dietz exclaimed. "She might not have gone to church, but she was a good soul, an innocent. The fault here lies entirely with the sick bastard who cut my little girl open. You find this guy and you put a bullet in his head."

"That will be for the courts to decide," Van Buren replied.

"She was so happy to make this trip. She kept saying it was the start of a new day, a new beginning," Mrs. Dietz said.

"Do you know why she felt this way?" Ed asked.

"I think it had something to do with that earthquake a few months ago. You know, the one that destroyed that town. What was it called, Sunville? Something like that. It affected Rachel, well, it affected a lot of people. We all thought it was the One you know. And when it turned out not to be it was like a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She was so excited about this convention..." Mrs. Dietz sobbed quietly.

"Thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. Dietz," Van Buren said. "If we need anything else we will be in touch. An officer will take you back to your hotel."

As the Dietzs walked out of the interview room Detective Morales entered. She dropped a large pile of paper on the table in front of Lenny and Ed. "Here you go," she said.

"What's all this?" Ed asked.

"San Francisco PD just faxed over their interviews with Rachel Dietz's friends and coworkers."

"They're certainly efficient," Lenny noted as he stared at the piles of paper.

"And we get to read all of it," Ed told his partner, "After we head back to the Aviary and talk to a few more people."

On their second visit to the club the cleaning crews had finished their work and now the staff was bustling about getting the club ready for the night's business.

"Hello again," Lenny told the bouncer, "We need to talk to all your waitresses who worked last night."

"Go on in, they're all here," the bouncer replied.

Lenny and Ed walked up to the first waitress they saw, "Excuse me," Ed said, "Do you recognize this woman?" He held out the picture of Rachel Dietz.

"Yeah, she was here last night. This the broad you found dead in the park? Roy was talking about how you two were in here earlier."

"Roy also mentioned she left with someone, did you happen to get a look at him?" Lenny asked.

"You mean Lover boy?"

"Lover boy?" Ed asked.

"That guy's a regular, comes in once a week, chats up a few ladies. I've never seen him leave with anyone till last night. You don't think he?"

"At this point we can't say anything for sure. What can you tell us about the guy?" Ed prompted.

"He was a real odd ball, tall, dark hair, wasn't bad looking, but he just seemed..."

"Odd?" Lenny suggested.

"Yeah, odd. Like this one time, the guy comes up to me and asks me what my sign was. I've been hit on by a lot of guys, but that's the first time I've ever heard anyone try that line."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth, Sagittarius."

Lenny nodded, "We're going to need you to come down to the station and talk to a sketch artist."

The waitress's eyes widened, "So this guy really is the killer?"

"Right now we just want to find the guy and talk to him," Ed insisted. He handed the waitress his card. "If you could go down to the station tonight we'd really appreciate it."

The waitress nodded, "Sure thing, anything I can do to help."

"Well that was a start," Ed said to his partner as they left the club.

"I would have liked a name," Lenny groused.

"Hey man, any leads in this case are a good thing," Ed replied. "And I think I just found the mother lode." He pointed up at a surveillance camera. "Hey!" Ed shouted at the bouncer, "does that thing record onto a tape?"

-NYPD Video Lab  
Tuesday, June 10

"Okay detectives, here we go." The video technician said. "At eight o clock we have our victim entering the club." The technician cued the tape to the indicated time. "She then leaves two hours later with this guy." He advanced the tape to show Rachel Dietz walking away from the camera. Walking next to her was a tall man with dark hair.

"Do we have any shots of his face?" Lenny asked.

The technician shook his head, "Not leaving the club, it'll take some time to find out when he got in since I don't have a face to work with. I can give you his approximate height and weight though."

"Yeah, do that," Ed told the man.

"Okay, you're looking for a guy who's about six feet three inches tall, and weighs about 220 pounds."

"Six three, 220, well that narrows the search down," Lenny quipped.

"Give me a couple of hours and I might have something for you," the technician said apologetically. "Until then this is the best I've got."

Ed nodded, "Page me as soon as you have something," he instructed the tech.

"I always do," the tech replied as the detectives left the lab.

"Now what?" Ed asked Lenny.

Lenny stifled a yawn. "Bed, there isn't anything more we can do today but spin our wheels."

"Ok, I'm going to look over that stuff we got from San Francisco for a little while."

"Don't burn yourself out," Lenny cautioned. "A case like this can eat you up in a hurry."

"Hey I'm cool, just doing what LT said, closing the case in a hurry."

"If you say so, hey maybe tomorrow we'll catch a break."  


-to be continued- 


	3. Chapter 2

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers

by: Sam Lincoln (sam@cosmic-hippo.org)

Rating PG-13  
Summary: An unusual case crosses the desk of Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy.

Spoilers: Post series finale for Buffy. Set in the current season of Law and Order, but no real spoilers.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Law and Order_ are property of Wolf Films/USA Studios. Used without permission, blah blah.

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers: Chapter Two

-27th Precinct  
Wednesday, June 11

Lenny walked into the squad room and found Ed lying slumped over his desk. "What did you do, spend the night?" He asked his partner.

"Must have dozed off," Ed muttered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"What happened to not letting the case get the better of you?"

"It was a long day yesterday," Ed protested.

"And today's going to be even longer," Van Buren said as she walked up to the two detectives. "I just got the call, they found another body, same MO."

"In the park?" Ed asked.

Van Buren shook her head, "No, and alley near Seventy-seventh street."

Lenny nodded, "Come on Ed, let's get you freshened up then check it out. Hey, would you want to ride in a car next to someone smelling like that?" He asked Van Buren. "  
That's why I don't ride the bus."

"That's cold man," Ed commented.

"Just get out there before the press shows up. Ok?" Van Buren said before returning to her office.

-Seventy Seventh Street  
-Wednesday, June 11

When Ed and Lenny arrived at the crime scene they found a tall man with a receding hairline holding an overstuffed day planner talking to the coroner. Standing next to the man was a small blonde with short hair.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lenny demanded, "This is our crime scene."

"Hello, you must be Detective Briscoe," the man said in a strange, halting cadence, "I'm Detective Goran and this is my partner Detective Eams."

"Hello," Eams said.

"I know who you are Goran, now why are you here?" Lenny growled.

"The chief thought that you could use our assistance," Eams said. "We do have a bit of experience with high profile cases."

"You're glory hogs is what you are," Ed accused the pair. "You swoop in and take the glamor cases and leave the rest of us chasing skels all over the city."

"We're not here to steal your case Detective Green," Goran insisted. "We're just here to help."

"And if we don't want your help?"

"Then the nice agents from the FBI will get involved," Eams said. "It's either us or them."

Lenny sighed, "Fine, what do we have here?"

"The same as last night I'm afraid," Goran said. "A Caucasian female, no sigh of anything taken, besides the heart that is. This guy really knows how to cut; look at the precision," Goran pointed to the hole in the young woman's chest with his pen.

"Is that all you've got?" Ed asked.

"This wasnít about rage," Goran mused. "There are any other wounds on her, but at the same time there's no remorse. Her face isn't covered. The person who did this is one sick individual."

"Yeah, we'd figured that much out," Lenny replied. "Was there any ID?" The coroner handed Lenny a wallet. "Her name was Shawna Mills. Lived in Soho," Lenny read off of the victim's driver's license. "I guess that rules out tourists as the guy's target."

Ed too the wallet from Lenny. "Check this out, her birthday is the same as Rachel Dietz's." he looked over at Goran. "That means the day has some special meaning to the killer, right?"

"Mmm, yes, is it the same year or just the same day?"

Ed looked down at the license. "The same day. Why, does that matter?"

Goran opened his organizer and scribbled a note onto a piece of paper. "Eams, help out Briscoe and Green. I need to do some research. I'll catch up with you at the two-seven," he instructed Eams before walking out of the alley.

"Is he always like that?" Ed asked Eams.

"No," Eams admitted. "You caught him on a good day," she sighed. "So, what do you need me to do?"

When Eams, Lenny and Ed returned to the squad room they found Goran already there sitting at Lenny's desk intently reading a leather bound book.

"What's that, the latest in the Oprah Book Club? " Lenny asked Goran.

Goran closed the book and looked up at Lenny, "No, it's actually a treatise on certain pagan rituals...well a translation actually, the original was written in Sumerian."

"Finally, we've found something you aren't good at," Eams quipped as she pulled up a chair.

"There isn't really time for me to brush up on my Sumerian, so I'm sticking to the Greek translation."

"And what does any of this have to do with our two dead bodies?" Ed asked impatiently.

"The birth dates correspond to an important holiday on the Sumerian calendar, and there is a prophecy that say if you offer the hearts of four women born on that day the great lord of death will be released and so on, pretty standard apocalyptic stuff."

"You actually believe that?" Lenny asked.

"It doesn't matter if I do Detective Briscoe, what matters is that the killer does."

"But who would know an obscure Sumerian prophecy about the Apocalypse?" Eams wondered.

"An archaeologist or historian, especially one who specializes in Mesopotamia," Goran said.

"Or any damn fool on the Internet," Ed pointed out.

"It's a place to start, if someone wanted to recreate this ritual they'd need more information than you can find in the public library, or the Internet. There's a man who teaches at NYU, his name is Henry Braugham, he's one of the leading experts in Sumerian culture."

Ed picked up a newspaper sitting on his desk, "You mean was," he told Goran.

"What?"

"Says here Henry Braugham was killed in a hit and run two nights ago," Ed handed the paper to Goran.

"The night of the first murder, isn't that convenient," Goran observed as he read the article.

"Ok, so our guy gets the secret voodoo ritual from the professor, then runs him over to shut him up?" Lenny theorized.

"He must have counted on the professor figuring out the connection between the murders and his questions," Goran added.

"Or this guy was hit by a drunk and it's completely unrelated," Ed said.

"Regardless of how Braugham fits into this we do know the killer is finding his victims in night clubs. Last night Shawna Mills was seen leaving a club with a tall dark haired man," Eams told Goran.

"That's something," Goran allowed.

"It's gets better," Ed told the other detective. "The club was number two on a list we got from the front desk of the Americana, the hotel Rachel Dietz was staying at."

"And Rachel Dietz met the killer at the first club on the list," Goran recalled. "That is very interesting. It sounds to me like we need to visit the third club on that list tonight."

"And pay a return visit to the Americana," Lenny said.

"Not to mention pay our respects at Professor Braugham's office," Eams added.

"Then I guess it's a good thing there are four of us," Goran said.

"And since the professor is your idea you get to investigate him. Ed and I will take the hotel."

Goran nodded, "That seems fair. Ready to go back to school?" He asked Eams.

"I can't wait," she replied.

-Americana Hotel  
Wednesday, June 11

Ed and Lenny walked up to the front desk of the hotel and Lenny rang the service bell. They were met by the same receptionist they spoke to before.

"Why hello again detectives, what can I do for you?"

Ed held up the list of nightclubs, "You can start by telling us about this list. Is it something you keep or do other hotels have a copy?"

"No, just me, is there something wrong?"

"We're the ones asking the questions," Lenny told the man. "Do you remember giving a copy to a man, about six two with dark hair?"

"Most days we're so busy I don't have time to hand them out so I leave a big stack lying on the desk. Anybody could pick one up and I'd never know it."

Ed nodded, "Ok, thanks for your time."

"Well that was a waste," Lenny said to Ed as they walked out of the hotel. "We would have been better off sticking with Goran."

Before Ed had a chance to reply his cell phone rang. "Green," he said into the phone. "You do? Great we'll be right there." He hung the phone up and looked at Lenny. "That was the video lab. They just found a picture of our guy's face."

-Office of Professor Henry Braugham  
NYU Department of History  
Wednesday, June 11

Goran and Eams let themselves into the office of the late Professor Braugham. Inside they found a young woman sitting at a desk crying softly to herself. The walls of the room were covered in books and mounted pottery shards. The woman looked up when she heard the door shut.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But this office is closed. If you're here about the memorial service you need to go to the administration building."

Goran removed his badge and showed it to the woman. "We're not here for the memorial. I'm Detective Goran, this is my partner Detective Eams."

"I'm Patricia Huston, what do you want?"

Goran and Eams pulled chairs up to where Huston was sitting. "We wanted to ask you a few questions about Professor Braugham. You were his graduate assistant?" Goran asked.

She nodded. "That's right. I also did some administrative work for him. I've already talked to the police though."

"I know, we're looking at a different angle to the case and we need some blanks filled in," Eams told Ms. Huston.

"Oh, ok."

"Ms. Huston did anyone out of the ordinary visit Dr. Braugham in the days before his death?" Goran asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone from out of town maybe, a person not connected to the university, but very interested in Sumerian culture," Goran said for clarification.

"In particular we're looking for a man about six two with black hair," Eams added.

"I...no, wait there was someone like that. He came in last week. Henry, Professor Braugham said that he had some questions about Sumerian death rites."

"Did Professor Braugham say why the man was interested in Sumerian rituals?" Goran asked.

"The man claimed he was working on a horror movie and was doing some fact checking."

"Did you get a name?" Eams asked.

"It started with a C, let me think," Ms. Huston chewed on her lip. "Carstairs!" She exclaimed. "Nicholas Carstairs, that was his name."

Goran wrote the name down in his organizer. "Thank-you for your help, and we're very sorry for your loss." He motioned for Eams to follow him and the two walked out of the office.

"Think it's our guy?" Eams asked Goran as they exited the building.

"I do actually, there aren't any movies in production about Sumeria."

"How do you know that?"

"I read Variety," Goran replied. "The better question is was that a fake name he gave Ms. Huston."

Eams shrugged, "It's a place to start." Her cell phone started to ring. "Eams. Really, that's great, but I can do you one better, we've got a name. We'll meet you there." She hung the phone up. "That was Green, they've got a face to go with our name."

-NYPD Video Lab

"Ok, I had a tough time finding this guy because I didn't have much to go one," the tech explained. "What I ended up doing was digitizing the entire tape and then searched for the same color pattern on the shirt we know he was wearing. What I found was this." He tapped a few keys on his keyboard and a grainy black and white image appeared on the screen.

"That's not much to go with," Goran said. "Half his face is obscured by shadows."

"That's why I get paid the big bucks detective. I ran the image through a series of filters, extrapolated some data and came up with this." The technician tapped the keyboard and the image on the screen was replaced with another, clearer, version of the picture.

"So that's our guy," Ed said as they stared at the picture.

"Nicholas Carstairs in the flesh so to speak," Eams added.

Goran stared at the picture. "Is it just me or is there something off about this picture?" He asked the others as he examined Carstair's foreboding features. "The eyes are too close together...it's almost as if I'm looking at a mask."

"that's probably the software's fault," the tech said. "The software is good, but it's still just a mathematical approximation."

"Better than a composite sketch," Lenny noted.

An office secretary walked into the lab holding several sheets of paper. "Excuse me, this was faxed over for Detective Goran."

"Thank-you," Goran told the woman. "It's a background check on Nicholas Carstairs," he said before beginning to read the file.

"Hey man, anything good in there?" Ed asked Goran.

"Just a home address and place of work."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go check them out."

"He won't be there," Goran said.

"How do you know that?" 

"Because this guy's a sleeper. UP to this point there is barely any record of this man's existence," Goran held up the pieces of paper. "He was waiting for this moment, and so he lived lightly to be ready for it. If you call I be you'll find he quit his job and his apartment is abandoned."

"So what you're saying is that we're dealing with a guy who doesn't expect to live much beyond this little adventure," Lenny said.

Goran nodded, "Precisely, which means our best chance to catch him will be tonight."

"I'd better go put on my dancing shoes," Lenny quipped.

-Cristo Club  
-86th street  
-Wednesday, June 12

"Hey Lenny," Ed whispered into his radio, "I thought you said you were going to put on your dancing shoes," Ed had traded in his suit for an outfit more inconspicuous in a club. Goran and Eams were also drifting through the crowd looking for Nicholas Carstairs.

"Sorry Ed, they don't fit me anymore," Lenny replied from inside the surveillance van parked across the street. "There's no way I could listen to that noise they call music for this long," Lenny told Van Buren who was sitting next to him.

"And just what do you think my kids listen to, Mozart?" Van Buren asked. "You're preaching to the choir here."

Lenny chuckled and turned his attention back to the radio. "Hey Goran, see anything?"

"Negative," Goran replied from his vantage point at the bar.

"Eams, how about you?"

"Nothing yet." Eams replied as she moved through the crowd.

"Suspect in sight," Green said over the radio. "He's leaving with a woman, early twenties, red hair. I'm following him."

"Don't get too close," Van Buren warned. "We don't want a hostage situation on our hands. Lenny, go help Ed."

Lenny nodded and got out of the van. He watched Carstairs and the redhead walk down the street. He stayed far enough behind them to remain unseen, but close enough to not lose sight of them. "They just turned down Third Avenue," he said into his radio.

"We'll cut them off," Goran said, "You keep following them.

Lenny turned and saw that Ed had caught up to him. He had his gun drawn and held it by his side. "What took you so long?" Lenny asked.

"You ever try running in leather pants?" Ed replied.

"Backup is on the way," Van Buren said over the radio. "Do not do anything to provoke him until they arrive."

"Great," Lenny said to Ed. "Try not to provoke a lunatic, easier said than done."

They continued to shadow Carstairs as he walked down the street. They were halfway to the ambush Goran had set up when someone rand past the two detectives, knocking them to the ground.

"What they?" Lenny exclaimed as he picked himself up and saw a petite blonde woman running away from him. Before he could say anything to the woman she grabbed Carstairs and dragged him down a nearby alley. "Goran, get down here!" Lenny shouted into his radio. "Go after them Ed, I'll check on the girl." Lenny ran over to the young woman. "Are you ok miss?" He asked the redhead.

"I'm fine," the woman stuttered, "Who are you?"

"NYPD," Lenny replied. "Don't go anywhere," he instructed the woman as he followed his partner down the alley.

Lenny caught up to Ed and they cautiously walked down the alley. In the distance they could hear the sounds of a fist fight. They came to the end of the alley just in time to see the blonde woman ram a knife into Nicholas Carstairs's chest.

"Freeze, NYPD!" Ed shouted as he aimed his pistol at the blonde.

The woman pulled the knife out of Carstairs's body which lifelessly slumped to the ground. She stared at the dull red blood dripping from the blade, "It's not supposed to be red," she muttered to herself.

"Drop the knife lady," Ed instructed the woman. His index finger shifted from the trigger guard to the trigger. "I'm not going to tell you again."

"You don't understand," the woman told them. "He had to be stopped." 

"Sure he did," Lenny said in an attempt to talk the woman down. "Now why don't you give me the knife and we can go talk about this at the station."

"You're going to try to put me in prison," the woman accused Lenny.

"We just want to hear your side of the story," Lenny assured the woman. "Look, if you don't put the knife down my partner is going to have to shoot you."

The blonde laughed sharply. "I'd like to see you try," she flung the knife hilt first at Ed. The knife hit the detective on the head, dropping him to the ground. Before Lenny had a chance to react the blond knocked him over with a powerful roundhouse kick to the midsection that sent his revolver flying.

Suddenly a shot rang out and the woman fell to the ground, clutching a bloody arm. Goran ran down the alley with his gun pointed at Ed and Lenny's assailant.

"Nice timing," Lenny said as he stood up. He picked up his revolver and aimed it at the young woman. "Don't try that again."

Goran glanced over at Ed. "Are you ok Detective Green?"

Ed rubbed his head, "My ego's bruised, but other than that I'm fine."

"What about Carstairs?"

Ed walked over to the body, "Dead."

"That means you're under arrest for the murder of Nicholas Carstairs," Lenny said as he handcuffed the woman. "Want to go see a doctor about that arm?" He asked.

The woman glanced down at the bloody gash on her upper arm. "No, I think I'll let it bleed for a while."

Lenny shrugged, "Suit yourself." He grabbed the woman's uninjured arm and lead her out of the alley. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." Lenny read the woman her Miranda Rights as they walked out onto the street.

"Buffy!" the redhead exclaimed as she ran over to Lenny and his prisoner. "What's going on?

"Call Giles Willow, he'll know what to do," Buffy said.

"Ma'am, please step back," Eams said as she reached for Willow's arm.

A swarm of police cars descended on them. Van Buren got out of the lead car. "What the hell happened? Where's Carstairs?"

Ed pointed at Buffy, "That girl there jumped him before we had a chance to make our move."

"So what happened to him?"

"She killed him LT, shoved a knife into his heart."

"It looks like the redhead knows the assailant," Goran noted.

"Bring them both in," Van Buren ordered "Damn vigilantes," she observed as the paramedics drove up.  


-to be continued- 


	4. Chapter 3

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers

by: Sam Lincoln (sam@cosmic-hippo.org)

Rating PG-13  
Summary: An unusual case crosses the desk of Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy.

Spoilers: Post series finale for Buffy. Set in the current season of Law and Order, but no real spoilers.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Law and Order_ are property of Wolf Films/USA Studios. Used without permission, blah blah.

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers: Chapter Three

-27th Precinct  
-Thursday, June 13

Goran and Lenny stared at Buffy through the one-way glass of the interrogation room. "Think she's stewed long enough?" Lenny asked Goran.

"I think so," Goran adjusted the files in his organizer.

"Well this is definitely the high point of my day; getting to see the great Bobby Goran interrogate a murder suspect."

"Oh this one is going to be easy," Goran commented.

"And why is that?"

"Because we don't need the confession," Goran replied before opening the door.

Buffy sat at the table in the middle of the drab room. Her eyes were locked on an untouched cup of coffee sitting on the table. Despite her insistence that she did not need to see a doctor Lenny had stopped at an emergency room and her arm was now bound with a large gauze bandage.

Lenny sat down across from Buffy while Goran chose the seat in between the two. She paid the detectives no attention until Goran slammed his organizer onto the table.

"Oh, is it time to play 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' now?" She asked.

"You really should be more respectful Miss Summers," Goran said as he opened up his organizer. "We're the only ones who can get you out of this jam. Why don't you tell us what happened."

"I saw my friend Willow leaving the club with that guy, so I followed them."

"Why would you do that?" Goran asked.

"Because Willow isn't the sort of person who'd leave a club with a strange man," Buffy replied.

"There's a first time for everything," Lenny pointed out.

Buffy shook her head, "Willow's...not into guys."

"So what you're saying is that she's a lesbian, right?" Goran asked. "It's ok, we're all open minded adults here," he added.

"Yes, she's a lesbian, why does that matter?"

"It helps us build a better picture of what happened," Goran explained.

"Even if she bats for the other team how did you know she was in trouble?" Lenny asked.

"Her body language seemed off," Buffy replied. "Plus she would have told me what she was up to."

"So that's why you stuck a knife in a man's chest?" Goran asked in disbelief.

"No, I just wanted to talk to him, he attacked me first."

"That's curious, because you don't have a mark on you." Goran opened a folder. "I had a hard time getting a copy of your police record, what with your home town being wiped off the face of the earth. You had quite the teenaged years, disorderly conduct, assault, arson, suspected murder, you were even under suspicion for blowing up your high school on graduation day." Goran looked up, "Am I missing anything?"

"I've never been charged with any crime," Buffy shot back. "And besides, you can't use any of that stuff again me now."

"Not directly, but it does tell us that you're a dangerous person with violent tendencies," Lenny said.

"You're in town for the Wicca convention, aren't you?" Goran said.

"What?" Buffy asked, confused by the sudden shift in the conversation.

"The Wicca convention, that's why you're in town," Goran said again.

"Oh...yeah."

"Are you a wiccan?"

"No, but my friend Willow is."

"Strange place to have a convention for Wiccans isn't it? Manhattan I mean. You'd think they'd get together in a place more in tune with nature."

Buffy shrugged, "Willow says New York has a special energy that's unlike anything. Maybe they just like the change of pace, or they want to see shows on Broadway."

"If you're not a Wiccan then why are you here?" Lenny asked.

"Willow's girlfriend couldn't make it and I've never been to New York City. It seemed like a good time to do some shopping. I haven't had much 'me' time lately."

"Do you believe in this Wiccan stuff?" Goran asked.

"Some of it's a little out there," Buffy admitted. "But there's more to it than a bunch of wannabes with henna in their spice racks saying 'Blessed Be.' Anything more than that, I don't know."

"Your parents' divorce, you were what, fifteen?" Goran asked. He leaned forward in his chair to emphasize the question.

"That's none of your business," Buffy snapped.

"And for all intents and purposes your father abandoned you after that, even after your mother died," Goran continued.

"You leave my mother out of this," Buffy growled.

"It must have been hard," Goran said. "having your father abandon you like that, and then being forced to take care of your little sister. You had to drop out of college, didn't you?"

"You have no right..." Buffy began to say.

"I have every right!" Goran roared back, "You brutally killed a man because he looked at your friend the wrong way. You were Daddy's Little Princess and you've been lashing out at the world ever since he left."

Buffy laughed. "You don't know anything."

"Then enlighten us," Lenny said.

"That...thing was going to kill Willow, and was going to keep on killing."

Goran cocked his head to one side. "You knew about the prophecy, didn't you?"

"The what?" Buffy replied stiffly.

"The prophecy, the one that says if you burn the hearts of four women born on a certain day you will awaken a powerful demon."

"That's ridiculous," Buffy said.

"You were the blonde at the Americana," Lenny realized.

"Your friend Willow shares a birth date with Rachel Dietz and Shawna Mills, doesn't she," Goran said. "When you saw her leave the club with Nicholas Carstairs you were afraid that he was the killer. You were so afraid of loosing your friend that you followed them and when you caught up with them something snapped and you killed him, isn't that what happened?" As Goran spoke his voice rose in volume until he was practically shouting.

"You don't get it, that thing was a monster."

"He was also a human being," Lenny said in disgust.

"No he wasn't," Buffy snapped. "Nicholas Carstairs was a demon. I don't know why his blood was red, but he was a demon. Demons are real, and I'm the person who gets to stop them. I'm Buffy the Vampire Slayer. There, that's the big secret. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I'd be more happy if you didn't just claim the man you killed had horns and a tail," Lenny quipped.

"Don't believe me, check the body. In twenty-four hours it will dissolve into a puddle of goo."

"And if it doesn't?" Goran asked.

"Then I just made a huge mistake," Buffy replied, her voice showing no emotion.

Lenny and Goran walked out of the interrogation room and found Van Buren and Assistant District Attorney Serena Southerlyn waiting for them. "Looks like we've got a whack-job on our hands," Lenny told the women.

"Does she have a lawyer yet?" Goran asked.

Southerlyn shook her head, "Legal Aid hasn't sent one over. She'll have one at her arraignment though."

Goran nodded, "Think he'll go for mental defect?"

"Wouldn't you?"

Goran stared through the glass, "I don't know, there's something more here. What did her friend have to say?"

Van Buren shrugged, "That she left the club with Carstairs and the next thing she knew Miss Summers was going to town on him. She says he must have spiked her drink because she doesn't remember it that well."

"That would explain how he got the girls to go with him," Lenny concluded.

"Did you let her go?" Goran asked.

Van Buren nodded, "Eames and Green drover her back to her hotel about forty minutes ago."

"And the arraignment is tomorrow?" Goran asked Southerlyn.

"Today to be precise, why do you ask?"

"I was thinking I might head over to the morgue beforehand."

"You believe that fruitcake?" Lenny asked Goran incredulously.

"Let's just say I have my doubts about her story, but I want to be sure," Goran replied.

-Medical Examiners Office  
-Thursday, June 13

"Sorry Detective," the ME told Goran, "We don't have the body."

"You don't? Why not?"

"The family claimed it. They said that autopsy is against their religion." The ME shrugged. "Since you guys caught the perp in the act and cause of death was so visibly evident I didn't think an autopsy was necessary. We did keep his clothing and personal effects thought. Why, is something wrong?"

"No it's just the suspect made some claims and I wanted to see if they were substantiated," Goran paused. "There was a lot of blood on the murder weapon, right?"

"The guy was stabbed in the heart, there's more than a little."

"Could you send a few samples off for analysis?" Goran asked.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks, it's probably nothing, but I'd like to be sure."

"The lab's pretty backed up, do you want me to put a rush on it?"

"No, no hurry, I just want to make sure we've got all the blanks filled in when the case goes to trial."

-Superior Court  
-Arraignment  
-Thursday, June 13

"Docket number 241540, People versus Buffy Summers. Charge is murder in the second degree," The bailiff read from his clipboard before passing it to the judge.

"How do you plead?" The overworked judge asked Buffy and her public defender.

"Brian Schmidt for the defense, and my client pleads not guilty by reason of mental defect your honor," Buffy's lawyer said. "Miss Summer claims the victim was a demon." Buffy didn't say a word. Instead she stood numb, as if the reality of the situation was finally sinking in.

"And what do the people think about this?" The judge asked Southerlyn.

"the people will want our own expert to examine the defendant of course," Southerlyn said. "Also, this crime was particularly violent. If Miss Summers is not in full control of her mental faculties then the people request she be held in the psychiatric ward of Bellevue for observation."

"Agreed, the defendant is remanded to Bellevue Hospital until further notice." The judge banged the gavel, signaling that he was ready for the next case.

"Ms. Southerlyn," Buffy's lawyer called out as Southerlyn left the courtroom. "I want to talk to you for a moment."

"About?"

"About the case, obviously. First of all, why drag this out? That girl is off her rocker and we both know it. Secondly are you really sure you want to press hard on this one? The way I hear it this girl's a hero, stopped a serial killer before he could strike again."

"You know what my boss thinks about vigilantes," Southerlyn replied. "Look, we won't fight the mental defect plea, but we have to have our guy check her out before we can sign off on anything."

Schmidt sighed, "Is that the best I can get?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Schmidt."

"Fine, have your boy Skoda check her out. It's a waste of time though, that girl is stone crazy."

-Bellevue Psychiatric Hospital  
-Friday, June 14

Doctor Emil Skoda sat down across from Buffy in one of the examination rooms in Bellevue. The young woman was wearing a prison jumpsuit and heavy shackles.

Skoda looked down at his folder, "So Buffy, it says here that you claim to be a vampire slayer."

"Do you believe that?" Buffy asked. Skoda noted the indifferent tone of Buffy's voice.

"Do I believe in vampires? That's hardly the point."

"No, that's precisely the point," Buffy growled. "Because vampires and demons are real; it's just a matter of if you're willing to accept that fact. You're the shrink right? You're the one who gets to decide if I'm crazy or not."

"That's a bit of an oversimplification, but basically yes," Skoda admitted.

"Then we have a problem, because I'm not crazy, and vampires, demons and everything else that goes bump in the night are real."

Skoda leaned back in his chair, "And you're the person who gets to fight the forces of darkness like some superhero?"

Buffy shook her head, "Not just me, not anymore..."

"Care to explain that?"

"There are others, but it wasn't always like that, used to be there was just the Chosen One."

"You."

"I was the last in a long line of Slayers, after one Slayer died the next got called."

"And when did you get called?"

"When I was fifteen."

"Fifteen, isn't that kind of young?"

"I didn't make the rules."

"Ok, let's come back to that later. You slay vampires."

"That's right."

"Everything I've ever heard about vampires says that they possess enhanced strength."

"They do, and so do I."

"How strong are you?"

"These shackles aren't really enough to hold me."

Skoda leaned forward in his chair, "Prove it."

"And you don't think that would bring every guard in this place in here?"

"What do you care? You've got super-strength."

"I'm not Superwoman, bullets can kill me just as dead as anyone else."

"But if you are super-strong then why are you here? Why did you let the detectives arrest you?"

"I didn't want to be a fugitive. The detectives got a good look at my face. I figured once they saw the corpse decompose they'd let me go."

"How's that?"

"Krisnakh demons turn into a puddle of ooze a day after they die."

"And the man you killed was a...Krisnakh demon?" Skoda asked, gingerly pronouncing the unusual name.

"Yes he was a demon, why else would I ram a silver dagger into its heart," Buffy snapped. "Do you think I run around ramming daggers into people's hearts at random?"

"You tell me, would that be wrong?"

"Of course it's wrong!" Buffy shouted. "I'm keeping people safe from demons like the one in that alley. Do you know what he was planning, why he was cutting out those hearts?"

"He was a random whack job who got his jollies from cutting up young girls."

"He needed those hearts for a ritual to summon a greater demon. If I hadn't stopped him this city would be bathed in fire by now."

"So we should be throwing you a parade?"

"I don't need a parade. I just want to walk out of here and get back to doing what I do best."

"Slaying vampires?" Skoda challenged.

"Saving people," Buffy insisted. She met Skoda's gaze and held it. "So now what, you go back to that lawyer and tell her I'm a paranoid delusional who's suffered a complete break from reality?"

"That's a pretty specific diagnosis, have you ever spoken to a psychologist before?"

"No...not exactly. Well there was a guidance counselor in high school, but I don't think he counts."

"Alright, now let's talk about your family."

"You don't get it, do you?" Buffy shouted. "None of this matters. I'm not crazy, demons do exist. All that matters is your ability to accept that fact."

"I need proof, without that I can't do anything."

"You want proof, fine!" Buffy jumped out of her seat and slammed her fists down on the metal table between them. Prison guards immediately poured into the room. One of the guards jabbed a needle into Buffy's arm and she fell into the guards' waiting arms.

"I've never seen anything like it," Skoda told Executive Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy and ADA Southerlyn over lunch that afternoon. "I've seen delusionals cling to their worlds, but this kid takes the cake."

"So she isn't competent?" McCoy asked.

"According to her Nicholas Carstairs was a demon trying to bring out the apocalypse. She knows the difference between right and wrong, but to her slaying demons and vampires isn't wrong. Her fantasy world and the real world are so intertwined in her mind that she's highly functional and highly dangerous."

"Because she gets to say who's a vampire and who isn't, that's convenient."

"On the surface I'd say this kid is nuttier than a box of mixed nuts and needs to be locked away."

"But you don't think so?" Southerlyn asked.

"She's the most rational delusional I've ever met. She admitted that I wouldn't believe her."

"Of course not, it's an absurd claim," McCoy snapped.

"Did I say it wasn't? But the thing about people who believe something as deeply as she does is that they're either right, or completely insane. I can tell you this; before the guards pulled her out of the room that little slip of a girl bent a metal table in two with one punch." Skoda stood up. "Thanks for the grub."

"You're saying you believe her?" McCoy asked indignantly.

Skoda shook her head, "No, but I'm still going to buy a cross and holy water just to be safe. Don't worry Jack, I'll say she's crazy in the courtroom, but better safe than sorry, right?" Skoda nodded before walking out of the restaurant.  


-to be continued- 


	5. Chapter 4

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers

by: Sam Lincoln (sam@cosmic-hippo.org)

Rating PG-13  
Summary: An unusual case crosses the desk of Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy.

Spoilers: Post series finale for Buffy. Set in the current season of Law and Order, but no real spoilers.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Law and Order_ are property of Wolf Films/USA Studios. Used without permission, blah blah.

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers: Chapter Four

-Office of District Attorney Arthur Branch  
-Friday, June 14

"So Skoda will say this girl belongs in the nuthouse?" The District Attorney for Manhattan asked McCoy and Southerlyn. They were meeting with the DA, Arthur Branch, to review the case against Buffy Summers.

"Reluctantly, but yes he will," McCoy nodded.

"Shouldn't take long to resolve, her lawyer will just at a chance for a mental defect verdict," Branch mused. "And I'd like to see this case not reach trial, that could get ugly." The intercom on Branch's desk buzzed and he picked up his phone. "Yes? Alright send him in." He hung up the phone. "The US District Attorney is here to speak with me," He told McCoy and Southerlyn.

"Do you want us to leave?" Southerlyn asked.

"No stay, I want to show that arrogant windbag he's interrupting my day."

The office door opened and Donald Miller the US District Attorney entered the room. Miller was in his late fifties with immaculately coifed salt and pepper and a slightly bored expression on his face. He wore an impeccably tailored gray suit to show that while he currently worked for the government he was a man of means. He looked every inch a lawyer. "Hello Arthur, thank-you for seeing me on such short notice," Miller spoke with a trace of a Bostonian accent.

"Hello Donald," Branch replied as they shook hands.

A second man entered the office behind Miller. He was a young man in his late twenties wearing a suit that looked like it was recently purchased from Sears. The most distinguishing figure about the man was a long scar that ran across his face.

Muller turned his attention to McCoy and Southerlyn, "Ah Jack, Serena good to see you."

"Hello sir," McCoy replied as they shook hands.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important."

"Not at all, we were just reviewing strategy on Mr. McCoy and Miss Southerlyn's latest case, the Nicholas Carstairs murder."

"What luck, that's precisely why I'm here," Miller said with practiced happiness. "But before we get too far I'd like to introduce my associate, Agent Riley Finn."

"Hello Agent Finn," Branch said. "Why don't both of you take a seat. I don't think I'm going to like any of this conversation and my daddy told me to never kill a man sitting in one of my chairs."

"No I suspect you won't," Miller admitted as he sat down. "Arthur I'm to ask you to release the woman you've charged with the crime, a Buffy Summers, into Federal custody."

"On what grounds?" McCoy spluttered.

"I'm afraid Mr. McCoy that I cannot tell you that. I received my orders directly from the Attorney General. That should tell you the importance we're placing on this."

"There's nothing about this case that warrants federal involvement!" McCoy declared.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. McCoy Donald, and more to the point I doubt there's a judge in the city who would disagree."

"This is an unusual case Arthur, with implication to National Security. There is sensitive information involved that we would rather not see splashed across the papers."

"The defendant in this case is a deranged woman; where's the sensitive information?" Southerlyn asked.

McCoy stared at Riley, "Agent Finn, just which agency do you work for? FBI, ATF, DEA, Secret Service, CIA?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Riley replied.

"So what, this girl was some sort of asset of yours that got loose?"

"There's no need to be so dramatic McCoy," Miller said. "Miss Summers is not affiliated with the government."

"Then why?" Southerlyn asked.

"The United States government owes Miss Summers a debt, and we intend to repay it," Riley said.

"She's a dangerous psychopath!" McCoy interjected. "She needs to be locked away."

Miller sighed, "I was afraid you were going to say that." He reached into his suit and withdrew a pair of blue legal motions. "I'll see you in court on Monday. Good day Arthur." He dropped the motions onto Branch's desk and walked out of the office with Riley.

McCoy picked up the folded sheets of paper and read them. "He's petitioning to take over the defense in the case."

"Smart move," Branch mused. "If he can't take the case away from us he can at least affect the outcome of our trial by taking part in it."

Southerlyn took the motions from McCoy, "He also wants a bench trial, with a complete gag order and sealed records."

"Donald Miller is the biggest prosecutorial showboat in that office since Rudy Guliani," Branch declared. "If he agreed to a stealth trial somebody must have exerted a lot of muscle."

"Why do I suspect Agent Finn is behind this," McCoy muttered.

"Well I don't envy either of you," Branch said as he stood up from his desk.

"Why is that?" Southerlyn asked.

Branch walked over to his coat rack. "Because I'm not the one who's going to be spending the weekend finding out all there is to know about Buffy Summers." He pulled on his coat and walked to the door. "I hate surprises you know," he told the prosecutors before leaving the office.

McCoy turned to face Southerlyn, "Chinese or Thai?"

Southerlyn shook her head, "Indian, and you're buying this time."

-Office of EADA Jack McCoy  
-Saturday June 15

"I can't believe this is all there is," Southerlyn said in disbelief at the small pile of papers on McCoy's desk.

McCoy shrugged, "That's what happens when a town falls into the ground. We're just lucky this much survived. Why don't you get started on her financials, I'll go over her police record."

Southerlyn picked up a file and started to read. "Her mother's death two years ago really wiped her out," she noted, "but on her latest tax return she lists her occupation as guidance counselor."

McCoy frowned, "Is there anything in there about her being accredited?"

Southerlyn glanced through the file containing Buffy's academic records, "No, but does that helps us?"

McCoy shook his head, "It proves the school administration was lazy." McCoy returned to the police file. "This has to have been the most incompetent police department ever!" He exclaimed.

"How's that?"

"I'm reading up on the high school explosion, despite evidence provided by the FBI of a bombing they ruled it was a gas explosion."

"How many people died in the blast?" Southerlyn asked.

"Too many," McCoy grunted. "But there's nothing here to suggest Summers was responsible for any of it."

"Oh this is interesting," Southerlyn noted.

"What?"

"Her freshman year of college she took an intro psyche course, the teacher's assistant in the class was a Riley Finn."

McCoy's eyebrows rose, "That is interesting."

"It gets better, the professor who taught the course was murdered half-way through the school year. No one was ever charged."

McCoy leaned back in his chair. "There's something going on with this girl, but partial records aren't going to get us anywhere. Have Briscoe and Green track down her friend, Willow Rosenberg. I want to talk to her."

-Radisson  
-Room 1030  
-Saturday, June 15

"Thank-you for speaking with us Miss Rosenberg," McCoy said as Willow let McCoy and Southerlyn into her motel room.

"No problem Mr. McCoy, but what is this about?"

"It's about your friend, Buffy Summers," Southerlyn said as they all sat down in the overstuffed chairs hotels like to place in their rooms.

"Buffy, what about her? She saved my life you know."

"She also killed a man," McCoy countered.

"It was in self-defense," Willow insisted

"Miss Rosenberg, were you aware that your friend has a serious psychiatric condition?" Southerlyn asked.

"What? No, Buffy's not crazy," Willow replied.

"Then why did she claim that Nicholas Carstairs was a demon trying to destroy the world?" McCoy shot back.

"Well you see the town we were from, Sunnydale, it's not a nice place. The, er, gang problem was really out of hand, and authorities were in on it."

"And this means what to me?" McCoy asked.

"Buffy's a doer. So she, myself, and a couple of our friends formed a sort of junior neighborhood watch program. We called ourselves the Scooby Gang," Willow admitted.

"What does that have to do with demons and vampires?" Southerlyn wondered.

"Those were our code words for the different PCP gangs in Sunnydale. Yeah, you had the vampires, the demons, the werewolves, and so on."

"So why would she claim that Nicholas Carstairs was a demon?" McCoy asked Willow.

"She probably got nervous and slipped into our old lingo. Look, it wasn't easy living in Sunnydale. We all lost people we were close to because of the gang violence," she said as she saw the disbelieving look on McCoy and Southerlyn's faces. "We all had to do something to stay sane. That was when I started to get involved with Wicca. For Buffy her thing was saving people."

"If Sunnydale was such an awful place then why did you stay there?" McCoy demanded. "I've seen your transcript Miss Rosenberg. You could have attended any school in the country."

Willow shrugged, "Sense of loyalty I guess. I didn't want to abandon my friends."

"Why is the Federal government interested in Miss Summers?" Southerlyn asked in an attempt to catch Willow off guard.

"The government?" Willow asked in disbelief. "Why would they care?"

"That's what we're hoping you'd tell us Miss Rosenberg," McCoy said. "In particular we want to know why the Justice Department is defending your friend."

"I have no idea, Buffy's never worked for the government."

"Does the name Riley Finn mean anything to you?" Southerlyn asked.

"Riley, yeah, he was a TA in a class Buffy and I took. He and Buffy dated for a while after the class ended, but they broke up years ago."

"Were you aware that he is an agent with the US government?"

"Riley, a secret agent? That's funny."

"Miss Rosenberg, if you're lying to us I can charge you with obstruction of justice, maybe even make you an accomplice after the fact," McCoy threatened.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not lying," Willow retorted.

"Very well, if anything comes to mind give us a call," Southerlyn said as she handed Willow her card.

"And I would recommend not leaving the city," McCoy warned the young woman.

The two prosecutors stood and walked out of the hotel room. Southerlyn waited until they were on the elevator before speaking. "She was lying wasn't she?"

"Damn right she was lying," McCoy agreed, "But about what?"

-Chambers of Judge Raymond Archer  
-Monday June 17

Judge Archer was an imposing man in his mid-sixties. He briskly walked into his chambers and shed his robe. McCoy and Miller were already there waiting for him. "Ah Donald, Jack, what brings my two favorite prosecutors to my chambers this fine morning."

"I am petitioning to take over the defense of Buffy Summers is the case currently pending before you your honor," Miller said.

"I thought we'd already taken care of this matter," Judge Archer said as he glared at McCoy.

"Apparently the Justice Department feels otherwise," McCoy answered icily.

"That's true your honor. There are elements to this case that we feel require a vigorous defense; which she will not get with a public defender."

"If you want to take the case I see no reason to stop you. Do you have Miss Summers's consent?"

"Not at this time your honor; though I'm confident she does not want to be placed in an asylum so I doubt she will object."

"I'm inclined to agree with you there counselor, however let me impress upon you that while you defend Miss Summers you are not a United States District Attorney and you cannot use the resources of your office to advance your case. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly your honor."

"Good, do you have anything else for me?"

"Yes your honor, about my motion for a bench trial?"

"I don't like bench trials, they're nothing but judicial ego stroking," Judge Archer grumped.

"I understand your honor, however the defense needs to introduce certain sensitive pieces of information and we cannot provide a proper defense without them."

"And you don't trust a jury to keep its mouth shut?"

"It's need to know information your honor, my hands are tied on the matter."

"Let me guess, next you'll be asking for a closed court?"

"That would be wonderful your honor."

"Your honor this is absurd, we might as well be holding a military tribunal," McCoy protested. "The legal system needs to be open to the public to ensure its accountability."

"What about it Mr. Miller?"

"The accountability of the legal system is an important goal. However, in this instance the public good is better served if the public does not learn about what goes on behind closed doors."

"That is a pretty arrogant argument Mr. Miller," Archer pointed out.

"It is your honor, but the fact remains that I cannot defend my client to the best of my abilities in an open court; it would place agents at risk."

"Well, I cannot say I want to do this, but the defendant is entitled to the best possible defense. Motion is granted; no spectators or press during the trial and the records will be sealed at the trial's conclusion. Now is that all?"

"Just one more thing, we'll be changing the plea to justifiable homicide. Nicholas Carstairs posed a clear and present danger to society."

"Your honor!" McCoy exclaimed.

"Hold your breath McCoy. Mr. Miller can enter whatever plea he wants, you can attack his theory to your heart's content at trial." Judge Archer glanced at the papers on his desk. "I'll see you both in court."

As the two lawyers waited for the elevator outside of the Judge's chambers Miller turned to face McCoy. "I warned your Jack, but you didn't listen."

"What's your game Miller?" McCoy asked. "You're not doing the girl any favors by depriving her of the medical attention she needs."

The elevator doors opened and Miller stepped on. "That's the thing McCoy, she's not crazy." The elevator door slid shut before McCoy could respond.

-Office of DA Arthur Branch  
-Monday, June 17

"He really said she's not crazy?" Southerlyn asked in disbelief.

"Donald Miller is a shrewd lawyer, he wouldn't say that unless he had an iron-clad case," Branch observed.

"Which he doesn't, if the girl's sane she's guilty of at least manslaughter, if she's insane she belongs in the nuthouse," McCoy said.

"There is one other alternative," Southerlyn said. "She could be telling the truth."

"And vampires are real?" McCoy scoffed. "Come on Serena, you can't be serious."

"While you were hearing motions in front of Judge Archer I did a bit more research. It seems there's more going on here than what is on the surface. Willow Rosenberg was right, there were lots of deaths in Sunnydale attributed to gangs, but I've never heard of any gangs that exsanguinate their victims."

"That doesn't mean that ghosts and goblins are real," McCoy pointed out.

"I didn't say that, but there is definitely more than just a girl stabbing a man in the chest," Southerlyn insisted.

"That's what I want to know," Jack grouched.

"Why don't I talk to my cousin; she used to be a detective with the LAPD. She might know something."

"And why is that?" Branch asked.

"I don't know all the details, but her father was murdered under strange circumstances, and after that Kate started taking cases that edged on the paranormal."

"In other words she thinks that vampires are real," McCoy said.

"She might have contacts who can help shed light on this whole mess," Southerlyn insisted. "At the very least I can show her the defense's witness list and see if she recognizes any of the names."

"Seems reasonable enough to me," Branch said. "I hate being the dark. While she's doing that Jack you go work on the parts of the case we can control. I don't want to lose to that pompous Yankee bastard Donald Miller.

-to be continued-

errata: I went back and made a tiny revision to Chapter Three to address a continuity issue. Also, I'm sure people will be wanting to know where Angel and W&H are. Patience, all will be revealed.  



	6. Chapter 5

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers

by: Sam Lincoln (sam@cosmic-hippo.org)

Rating PG-13  
Summary: An unusual case crosses the desk of Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy.

Spoilers: Post series finale for Buffy. Set in the current season of Law and Order, but no real spoilers.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Law and Order_ are property of Wolf Films/USA Studios. Used without permission, blah blah.

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers: Chapter Five

-135 Campbell Road  
-Red Bank, New Jersey  
-Monday, June 17

Southerlyn knocked on the door to her cousin Kate Lockley's small house in suburban New Jersey. She did not have to wait long before the door opened a crack and she saw the face of her cousin peering outside.

"Kate, hi, it's Serena," Southerlyn said cheerfully.

"Hello Serena, what brings you down here?" Kate asked.

"I wanted to ask you something about what happened to you in Los Angeles," Southerlyn replied.

"I'm trying very hard to forget 'what happened.' That's the reason I'm working the night shift in the ass end of New Jersey instead of a detective's job in Robbery Homicide." The bitterness in Kate's voice was evident to Southerlyn.

"Kate look we've arrested a girl who claims she's a vampire slayer. I know you've dealt with this supernatural stuff before..."

Kate opened the door the rest of the way. "So you arrested the Slayer, that's funny. Come on in."

Southerlyn followed Kate into the living room. She sat down on the patched second hand sofa that occupied the middle of the room. "So you know about the Slayer?"

Kate sat down in what was once a matching easy chair to the sofa. "I've heard a few things," she admitted.

"What have you heard?"

"That she slays vampires."

"And you believe that?"

Kate shrugged, "It would be silly of me not to, I've staked a couple."

"You've killed vampires."

"For a little while after the LAPD let me go I worked as a freelance vampire hunter. I stopped doing that in a hurry though, too short a life expectancy. So why did the NYPD arrest the Slayer, and which one?"

"Her name is Buffy Summers and she stabbed a man to death."

"Buffy, you arrested Buffy? Oh Angel is going to have a conniption."

Southerlyn glanced down at the piece of paper she held containing the names of the defense witnesses. "So you know who this Angel person is?"

"Yeah he's a...private investigator from LA. From what I gathered he and Buffy dated for a couple of years."

"You were going to say something else, what was it?"

Kate shook her head, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, I didn't at first either. You have to see it for yourself."

"Come on Kate, help me out here," Southerlyn pleaded.

"Ok Serena, go tell your boss to release the Slayer and forget you ever saw her."

"You can't be serious."

"There are things out there Serena, dark things. Things older than humanity. We're powerless in this fight, and our only hope is people like Buffy Summers."

"You know I can't just unlock her cell, even if what you said is true."

"In that case, good luck Serena you're going to need it."

The two cousins rose and awkwardly hugged, "Thanks for you help," Southerlyn said.

"Serena, one more thing. Don't think you're holding the Slayer in custody against her will. If she wants to break out, she will, and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop her."

-Bellevue Mental Hospital  
-Tuesday, June 18

McCoy and Southerlyn walked into one of the interview rooms of Bellevue and found Miller and Agent Finn waiting for them. "Looking to talk deal Donald?" McCoy asked as he sat down from the defense attorney.

"Not unless you're willing to agree to dismiss the charges," Miller replied.

"You know I can't do that," McCoy said.

"Then this is just a social call."

"You're wasting my time," McCoy huffed.

"Come on McCoy, aren't you even the least bit interested in meeting this girl?"

Just then the door opened and a guard lead Buffy into the room. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes had a glassy look about them. She slowly took stock of the room. Her gaze finally settling finally on Agent Finn. "Riley?" she managed to say, "Is that you?"

Riley stood up and walked over to Buffy's side. "It's ok Buffy, it's me." He lead Buffy over to the table.

"What are you doing here?"

"Willow called Giles and Giles called me," Riley explained. "We can talk about it more later."

"Ok Jack, just what sort of deal are you offering? I'm not saying I'm listening, but I'm curious," Miller asked.

"Who's this guy?" Buffy asked Riley in a loud whisper.

"He's your new lawyer," Riley replied.

"Oh, he looks all legal eagle," Buffy observed.

"The same as before. Miss Summers remains here getting the treatment she obviously needs," McCoy said to Miller.

"Oh no you don't!" Buffy shouted. "There's no way you're locking me up in this place!"

"You're hardly dealing from a position of strength Miss Summers," McCoy said harshly.

"I'll show you a position of strength!" Buffy threatened.

"Buffy, pummeling the district attorney won't help your case," Riley warned.

"No, but I can take him hostage and break out of here."

"That wouldn't help either and you know it," Riley said. "We'll get you out of here, trust me."

Buffy stared at McCoy a long moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Ok fine, we'll do it your way...for now."

"If you think any of this little drama is going to intimidate you're sorely mistaken," McCoy told them.

"Who's trying to be intimidating?" Buffy asked. "I'm just telling it like it is. You won't be able to hold me prisoner. I don't care how deep a hole you throw me into. I'll claw my way out." Buffy stared straight at McCoy without blinking.

"All right," Miller said as he cleared his throat. "So you're not willing to deal Jack?"

"If anything I'm even more convinced your client needs to be locked up," McCoy replied. He kept his gaze locked on Buffy.

Miller sighed, "Very well, we will see you in court."

-Office of EADA Jack McCoy  
-Tuesday, June 18

"So how'd the meeting at Bellevue go?" Branch asked as he walked into McCoy's office.

"Skoda was right, that girl is so insane she acts sane."

"The odometer's flipped back to zero huh?" Branch sat down on McCoy's sofa.

"I've seen plenty of crazy people Arthur, but never one as convinced she was right."

"still, you have to wonder why the Department of Justice is sticking its nose into this."

"And we're no closer to figuring that out then when they first showed up."

"Unless the girl is telling the truth."

"That's preposterous and you know it!" McCoy snapped.

"Do you have an explanation that's less preposterous?" Branch countered.

"Ok fine, for the sake of the argument let's say that Buffy Summers is telling the truth, and that Nicholas Carstairs was a demon. Does that change anything?"

"I don't know, does it?" Branch rhetorically asked McCoy.

"He was a legal resident of New York City, with no previous criminal record. By law he was an innocent man when Miss Summers killed him."

"So even if she's not crazy you're still going forward?"

"She took the law into her own hands. What if she was wrong? At the bare minimum it's manslaughter."

"I think I'm going to clear my schedule tomorrow, this is going to be a hell of a case to watch," Branch chuckled.

-Superior Court  
-Part 43  
-Wednesday, June 19

"Good morning everyone," Judge Archer said as he entered the courtroom. "You may be seated." He instructed the small group before sitting down himself. "Let's get this over with quickly, does anyone want to make any opening remarks?"

McCoy stood up. "Miss Summers killed Nicholas Carstairs. She's either crazy, or guilty of murder." McCoy said succinctly before sitting down again.

Miller stood up and adjusted his suit. "Ms. Summers did kill Nicholas Carstairs, the defense is not denying that. However, Mr. Carstairs posed a danger to society and Ms. Summers was justified in her actions."

Judge Archer nodded, "Ok Mr. McCoy, call your first witness."

McCoy stood up, "The people call Detective Ed Green to the stand." Ed walked into the witness box and was sworn in by the bailiff. McCoy then had Ed walk them through the investigation up to the night of the murder. "Tell us about the night of June Twelfth."

"We staked out a club we thought the victim might be at. I saw the victim leave the club with a young woman. My partner and I followed the pair. The defendant ran up to the victim and dragged him down an alley. I chased after them and saw the defendant stab the victim."

"And at that point in time Mr. Carstairs was just a suspect in the murders of Rachel Dietz and Shawna Mills?"

Green looked puzzled. "At the time he was the most likely person who committed those crimes."

"But the only evidence you had was an eye witness statement that placed Nicholas Carstairs with one of the murder victims the night she was killed."

"Objection your honor!" Miller shouted, "Relevance?"

McCoy turned to face Judge Archer. "Your honor, the defense is claiming that Nicholas Carstairs was a threat to society. I am simply trying to show that the guilt or innocence of Mr. Carstairs is far from a sure thing."

Archer nodded, "I'll allow it. You may answer the question Detective."

"No," Green admitted. "We didn't have anything firm linking Carstairs to the crimes, but we did have some pretty strong suspicions."

"Thank-you Detective Green, no further questions."

"Detective Green, in your opinion was Mr. Carstairs responsible for the murders of Rachel Dietz and Shawna Mills?"

"Objections!" McCoy exclaimed, "Calls for speculation."

Judge Archer held up his hand, "Don't bother Mr. Miller I know what you're going to say. Mr. McCoy do I have to remind you how many times you've insisted Detective Green is considered an expert? You're overruled."

"Yes," Green said. "In my opinion Nicholas Carstairs killed Rachel Dietz and Shawna Mills."

"Thank-you. I have no further questions for this witness," Miller declared.

The next witness McCoy called to the stand was Detective Goran. As he had done with Green McCoy had Goran detail the steps of the investigation. "Did you see the defendant kill Mr. Carstairs?" McCoy asked.

"No," Goran replied. "But I did see attack Detectives Briscoe and Green."

"And after you arrested her?" 

"We conducted an interview. During the course of the interview the defendant claimed that Nicholas Carstairs was a demon trying to destroy the world."

"Thanks-you detective, no further questions."

"Did you believe Miss Summers?" Miller asked on cross examination.

"No, she clearly was delusional," Goran replied.

"Let's keep the diagnosis to the professionals shall we?" Miller countered. "Detective Goran if you thought the defendant's claims were so ridiculous then why did you order tests to be run on a sample of the victim's blood?"

"I wanted to make sure we had all the boxes checked," Goran replied. 

"And not because you thought Miss Summers might be telling the truth? You weren't the least bit curious to see if what she said was true?"

"No, that would be absurd," Goran said.

"But what if Miss Summers was telling the truth, and Nicholas Carstairs was a demon trying to destroy the world. Would that have make a difference to you?"

"Possibly," Goran admitted, "but only if Miss Summers was acting in self defense, which she wasn't in this case."

Miller nodded, "Thank-you, no further questions."

McCoy's next witness was the medical examiner. "The victim was killed by a single knife would to the chest. An examination of the wound showed it matched with the knife the defendant had at the time of her arrest."

"This is a remarkably thin autopsy file," Miller said when McCoy finished his questions. "Why is that?"

"The victim's family collected the body before I had a chance to do a complete autopsy."

"Isn't that a little unusual?"

"The family cited religious opposition to the autopsy. Since the cause of death was readily apparent I didn't see any reason not to grant their request."

"So at best you can say that the victim only looked human."

"I suppose so."

"Tell me, have the lab reports Detective Goran asked for finished yet?"

"Yes, but we're sending them out to another lab."

"And why is that?"

"Because the results we got back were flawed."

"In what way?"

"They weren't even remotely human. There was obviously something wrong with the equipment."

"Or Nicholas Carstairs wasn't human. No further questions." Miller smirked at McCoy as he walked back to his seat.

McCoy's final witness was Skoda, who testified about Buffy's mental state. "She's what I would call an incurable delusional. Her fantasy world is so tangible to her that it's merged with reality."

"So she doesn't know the difference between right and wrong?" McCoy asked.

Skoda shook his head, "She knows the difference, but to her the victim wasn't human so the normal rules of morality don't apply. A person like that on the streets is a ticking time bomb."

"Thank-you Doctor Skoda. No further questions your honor."

"Doctor Skoda, would you say my client is abnormally delusional?" Miller asked.

"Yes actually. I've never seen anyone with this degree of psychosis be so functional. Normally they're completely lost in their head."

"So she's the sanest crazy person you've ever seen?"

"That's one way of putting it," Skoda admitted.

"Now when you were interviewing my client there was a bit of an incident wasn't there?"

"Yes, Miss Summers became agitated and smashed a table."

"Just so we're clear the table in question was constructed from solid metal."

"It was metal," Skoda agreed.

"Didn't that strike you as unusual? Miss Summers is not a physically imposing young woman after all."

"I don't know, I specialize on the mind. You'd have to ask a physiologist if you want a conclusive answer as to what Miss Summers can and cannot break with her bare hands."

"It's certainly extraordinary wouldn't you say?"

"The first time I'd seen it happen."

Miller looked like he was formulating his nest question on the spot, even though everyone in the room knew better. "Doctor Skoda, isn't there another explanation to Miss Summers's claims?"

"You mean like they're true?"

"You said it yourself, she's more functional than is normal. Could that not mean she's sane?"

"If it wasn't for the fact that what she's claiming is ridiculous then yeah sure."

"Thank-you Doctor, I have no further questions your honor."

"Mr. McCoy do the people have anything else?"

McCoy stood up from his seat, "The prosecution rests your honor."

"Very well, we'll pick this up again in the morning. Until then court is adjourned."

-Office of DA Arthur Branch  
-Wednesday, June 19

"So how did it go?" Branch asked McCoy. The two attorneys were sitting in Branch's office reviewing the progress of the case.

McCoy shrugged, "We made our case."

Branch got up and poured two drinks. He handed one to McCoy who took the glass.   
"What about Miller?"

McCoy sipped his drink. "He didn't question any of the elements of the case. It looks like he's really going through with this claim that Nicholas Carstairs was a demon."

"What if he can prove that?"

"It doesn't matter, we don't know for a fact Nicholas Carstairs was responsible for those murders."

"But if he was a demon..." Branch countered.

"That's irrelevant," McCoy exclaimed. "Nicholas Carstairs was a citizen of this country, he was entitled to a trial by jury."

"He lied about his citizenship though, he claimed he was human."

"Then it's a matter for the judicial system and the police," McCoy declared. "There's no room for vigilantes."

"You'll get no argument from me on that score, but wouldn't you agree that there's a higher law that we're all accountable to?"

"Yes, but..." McCoy started to protest.

"Then maybe this Summers girl is some sort of agent for that authority. Who are we to stand in the way of that?"

"Do you want me to drop the case?" McCoy asked in exasperation.

"If it was up to you would you?"

"No," McCoy said decisively. "The integrity of the system is in jeopardy if there are some cases we cannot prosecute."

Branch nodded, "Good, that's what I wanted to hear. Good luck on cross tomorrow, and Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Bring some holy water...just in case," Branch chuckled to himself.  


-to be continued- 


	7. Chapter 6

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers

by: Sam Lincoln (sam@cosmic-hippo.org)

Rating PG-13  
Summary: An unusual case crosses the desk of Assistant District Attorney Jack McCoy.

Spoilers: Post series finale for Buffy. Set in the current season of Law and Order, but no real spoilers.

Disclaimer: All characters from _Buffy_ are property of Mutant Enemy. All characters from _Law and Order_ are property of Wolf Films/USA Studios. Used without permission, blah blah.

The People of New York v. Buffy Summers: Chapter Six

-Superior Court  
-Part 43  
-Thursday, June 20

McCoy walked into the courtroom and with some surprise noticed a small cluster of people sitting behind the defendant's table. He quickly spotted Willow Rosenberg sitting next to a man with a patch over one eye.

"Why are these people here?" McCoy asked Southerlyn as he sat down next to her.

"Miller asked if a few of Miss Summers's friends and relatives could attend," Southerlyn replied.

"But he's the one who wanted the closed court."

"He needed Judge Archer's permission to bend the rules. I guess they're all in on it."

McCoy glared at Willow. "I'm very tempted to issue an obstruction of justice charge."

"Save your breath Jack, they'll just grant her immunity in exchange for testimony in this case."

McCoy's reply was cut off by the arrival of Judge Archer. "Mr. Miller is the defense ready to get started?"

"Yes we are your honor," Miller said.

"Good because I want to get this trial over with. I'm tired of all this cloak and dagger bullflop."

"Certainly your honor, the defense calls Mr. Angel to the stand."

A tall man dressed in black stood up and walked to the witness stand. McCoy noticed that he declined to place his hand on the bible when the bailiff swore him in.

"Mr. Angel," Miller began. "Could you please explain to the court what your connection to Miss Summers is?"

"I first met Buffy about seven or eight years ago," Angel replied. "I've known of her for longer."

"Care to expand on that?"

"Buffy's the Slayer, in some circles the Vampire Slayer is more well-known than Britney Spears."

"And which circles are those?"

"The occult, demons, vampires, witches, people like that."

"But vampires and demons aren't real," Miller theatrically protested.

"If you lived in LA this spring you'd have a different take on the matter," Angel told the lawyer. "The world is a darker place than anyone realizes; there's a war between good and evil, and the only thing holding back the dark is the Slayer."

"Was Nicholas Carstairs a demon?"

Angel nodded, "Yes he was a member of a demon clan that worships one of the elder gods and tries to return it to this plane of existence."

"And could the New York Police Department have handled the problem?"

"Not a chance," Angel said while shaking his head. "The only thing that could stop him was the dagger Buffy carried. Bullets wouldn't have harmed him."

Miller nodded, "Thank-you, no further questions."

McCoy stood up and slowly walked towards the witness box. "Mr. Angel, do you have a first name?"

"Yes, Angel."

"How about a last name?"

"None that I want to share."

McCoy glanced down at his notes. "It says here that you're the CEO of Wolfram and Hart."

"Yes," Angel replied.

"That's quite a law firm. Why aren't you representing Miss Summers?"

"Because I was just given control of the firm and I still don't know who I can and cannot trust."

McCoy let the comment go by unchallenged. "You're a fascinating storyteller Mr. Angel, but what proof do you have?"

"You mean proof that vampires exist?"

"For starters yes."

"Will this do?" Angel asked as his face morphed into its demonic visage. He smiled and reveal a pair of elongated canines.

"What is the meaning of this?" McCoy thundered as he looked back and forth between Miller and Angel.

"I think it should be obvious Mr. McCoy," Angel said. "I am a vampire. I was turned almost three hundred years ago, and for two of those centuries I sowed fear and death across Europe. I was the creature that grandmothers told their grandchildren about to scare them before bed. You ask me if vampires are real, I ask you, do I look real?"

To his credit McCoy did not bat an eye. "If you're such a viscious killer then why haven't you tried to rip out my throat?" He asked without missing a beat. "Why hasn't Miss Summers tried to 'slay you?' And for that matter, aren't you supposed to be asleep in your coffin? It's nine in the morning!"

"Haven't you ever been up past your bed time?" Angel replied acerbically. "And believe me McCoy, there's a part of me that wants to tear your guts out and do all sort of vile things to your pretty assistant over there. By the way Miss Southerlyn, tell Kate hi for me." Angel let his face slid back to its human form. "But I won't. I was cursed, or blessed depending on your point of view, by the Roma. They restored my soul. Have you ever had two centuries of guilt come crashing down on you? I don't recommend it. Buffy knows what I am, and she...tolerates me, but if I ever go back to how I was I know she wouldn't hesitate to protect the innocent lives that would be in danger."

"Let me guess, you've now dedicated yourself to atoning for your sins?"

Angel tapped his nose. "got it in one, though there's no forgiveness for what I've done."

"Then why try?"

"Because I have to do something. Someone has to stand up against the creatures like me."

"Are all demons evil?" McCoy asked Angel.

"What?" Angel asked.

"You heard me, are all demons evil? Are they all bent on destroying the world?"

"Well no, but..."

"No further questions!" McCoy said before Angel could finish speaking.

"I think we're going to need a recess," Judge Archer said shakily. "We're dismissed until after lunch."

Following the recess for lunch Riley Finn took the stand. Riley lead Miller through a brief overview of the Initiative. Riley also touched on a few of Buffy's exploits.

"How did you get involved in this particular matter Agent Finn?"

"One of Buffy's associates, Rupert Giles, called me asking for help. I relayed the situation up the chain of command. I then brought my team to New York City and made sure the remainder of Nicholas Carstairs's demon clan did not try to complete the ritual."

"And how did you do that?"

"With the help of Willow Rosenberg we tracked the clan to its hideout in the Bronx and neutralized it."

"Did you find anything unusual in the hideout?"

"Yes, we found the room where Rachel Dietz and Shawna Mills were killed. Forensic evidence gathered at the scene confirms this and we are willing to share our findings with the NYPD for corroboration."

"And was the rest of the clan demon in nature?"

"Yes, most definitely, blood samples from the clan members at the scene are similar to the sample taken from the knife used by Buffy," Riley paused. "These killings were without a doubt the work of a group of demons trying to destroy this city."

"So Agent Finn, in your expert opinion are civil authorities like the NYPD equipped to handle the threat posed by vampires and other 'subterranean hostile' threats?"

Riley shook his head, "No, and sometimes even my team is out of its league against these things. The best asset we have in this fight is the Slayer."

"Thank-you Agent Finn. No further questions."

McCoy stood up from his seat. "Agent Finn, you're not associated with the FBI are you?"

"No," Riley admitted.

"How about the DEA?"

"No."

"The Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms?"

"No."

"How about the Secret Service?"

"No," Riley said again.

"Ok Agent Finn, what Agency do you work for?"

"I'm attached to the NSA," Riley allowed.

"Attached from where?"

"The United States Army," Riley said. "Shortly after my graduation from West Point, and my completion of Ranger School I was approached about joining the Initiative, the rest is history."

"Refresh my memory Agent Finn. Isn't it illegal for the US military to engage in operations like this one on US soil?"

"You have to understand that the Initiative was a black project, and was listed on the books as a research program. We technically weren't with the US military at the time of the operation in Sunnydale."

"If effect you're a real life Man in Black," McCoy noted.

"You could say that," Riley agreed. "But that's all in the past. The Initiative is no longer a black ops program. Our focus is now entirely on neutralizing the threat posed by supernatural forces. Besides, the other aspects of the Initiative are classified and I can't talk about them."

"And you have immunity to keep the government from getting any black eyes," McCoy said.

Riley nodded, "There is that too."

"But if you have immunity then what do you have to worry about? Don't forget anything you say in this room is going to stay right here."

"Objection your honor!" Miller shouted. "Relevance?"

"Overruled, I want to hear this. Answer the question Agent Finn," Judge Archer instructed.

"What I didn't know at the time was that the Initiative had another objective; to build a demon/human hybrid super soldier. It went about as well as you would imagine and Buffy had to clean up the mess. That's why I'm here today, to repay Buffy for the services she's rendered to the safety of this country, and also because I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her."

"The reason you're here is because the defendant helped cover up a grossly illegal military experiment run amok?" McCoy asked in disbelief.

"I'm here defending Buffy because she saved us. Many more people would have died if she hadn't stopped Adam."

"But there was a cover up."

"Of course there was, do you think the government would admit a rogue scientist nearly unleashed a zombie army on the country?"

"Accountability perhaps?"

"Everyone directly responsible was already dead, Adam saw to that," Riley said. "The project was buried, and it's best to leave it there."

McCoy realized that he'd exhausted his line of questioning and moved on to another topic. "So how about it Mr. Finn, you look like a normal person. If you can fight vampires then why can't the NYPD?"

"Mr. McCoy, we're an elite group armed with cutting edge technology and we can barely keep up with the bad guys. I've seen Buffy take down groups of vampires that I wouldn't even dream of engaging without a platoon's worth of backup. What Buffy can do with just a stake of wood takes a load of high explosives for me to replicate."

"Doesn't it bother you that one person has all that power?"

Riley shrugged, "Not really, I know Buffy, she's not one to abuse her power."

"But what if she was? What if she lacked the moral strength you claim she has?"

Riley took a deep breath, "We have...contingency plans."

"So in actual fact you don't trust her," McCoy said triumphantly.

Riley stared at Buffy, "I trust her with my life. Plans are just plans. It doesn't mean we expect to use them, or that Buffy is the person they're intended for." Riley fixed his gaze on McCoy, daring him to ask more questions.

McCoy decided he'd made his point. "No further questions."

"I think that's enough for today," Judge Archer said. "We'll pick this up in the morning."

As McCoy and Southerlyn waited for the elevator Southerlyn turned to face McCoy. "Did I just see what I think I did?"

"Apparently Miss Summers was telling the truth," McCoy noted, "About vampires at least," he added.

"Are you going to back off the case?"

"You're kidding right? You're not seriously suggesting we should give up the case now?" McCoy asked Southerlyn.

"After what happened back there I think they made their case."

"Did they? I didn't see any proof that Nicholas Carstairs was a demon."

"They don't have to, we did that for them. Remember the test on the sample of blood? The one that wasn't remotely human."

"That's a long way from making their case Serena. We'll see what happens when Miss Summers takes the stand."

-Superior Court  
-Part 43  
-Friday, June 21

The first witness Miller called was an Englishman named Rupert Giles. "Mr. Giles," Miller began, "Would you please tell the court what you know about demons and other super-natural creatures."

Giles adjusted his glassed, "Well, demons are real, as we saw yesterday, and they are older than humanity. For untold millennia they ruled the earth until they were finally banished. It is said that the last demon mixed his blood with a human, creating the first vampire. Shortly thereafter the First Slayer was called and the war has raged ever since."

"And how did you come to be involved in this?"

"I was Buffy's Watcher. Now I act as her friend."

"What is a Watcher?"

"A member of a secret organization that guided the Slayer. At present it no longer exists."

"And you were the person who alerted the defendant to the danger posed by Nicholas Carstairs?"

"That is correct. It came to my attention that a clan of Krisnakh demons were attempting to raise their master. It they were successful it would have been cataclysmic."

"So what did you do?"

"I notified Buffy of the danger, told her how the demons attempt to perform the summoning, and I informed her how to dispatch the threat."

"How was she supposed to do that?"

"A silver dagger through the heart."

"Isn't that a little dangerous? What if Buffy attacked the wrong person?"

"I have the upmost confidence in Buffy's abilities as the Slayer," Giles said. "And let me add that it is a travesty what you people are doing to her. Buffy has done more for the safety of humanity than anyone else in this room."

"Thank-you Mr. Giles, no more questions."

McCoy almost leapt out of his seat to begin his cross-examination. "More than anyone in this room Mr. Giles?" He asked with mock incredulity. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"And how many times have you averted the apocalypse Mr. McCoy? How many times have you died saving the lives of others?"

McCoy refused to rise to the bait. "Mr. Giles, you say you have confidence in Miss Summers's ability, but what if she makes a mistake?"

"That would be...unfortunate," Giles admitted.

"Unfortunate?" McCoy exclaimed.

"Mr. McCoy, if Buffy were a police officer who shot a suspect threatening an innocent person we would we even be having this conversation?"

"No, because the police have standards of accountability, something Miss Summers does not. No further questions."

The final witness Miller called to the stand was Buffy herself. "Miss Summers, would you please explain to us, in your own words, what happened on the night of June Twelfth?"

"After Sunnydale was destroyed Willow and I decided to go to the Wiccan conference. We hadn't been on a vacation in ages, and after defeating the First Evil we felt entitled to one. Thing were going great, until Giles called."

"And Mr. Giles told you about Nicholas Carstairs?"

"Not exactly, he said there were portents that somebody would try to raise this demon."

"In New York City."

"That's right, it had something to do with energy fields. We knew the demon would probably go after witches since they've got lots of mystical energy. So I started looking around the convention hotels trying to find potential victims.

"But you were unsuccessful."

"Yeah, New York's a lot bigger than Sunnydale. After the second girl died Willow and I decided to draw the demon out. The plan was to use Willow as bait. Things went according to plan until the cops showed up."

"How did you know where to look?"

"Willow cast a spell that showed where the demon had been. From there it was easy to find out where he was. Willow was going to lead him somewhere out of the way, then we'd take care of the problem."

"And this wasn't unusual for either of you?"

Buffy shook her head, "Back home in Sunnydale we did this sort of thing all the time."

"Fair enough, what happened next?"

"It went down pretty much the way the detectives said. I ran past them, dragged the demon into the alley and took care of it."

"And you are convinced that Nicholas Carstairs was actually a demon trying to destroy New York City?"

Buffy nodded, "Willow checked out his aura when we were at the club; he wasn't human."

"Thank-you, no further questions."

McCoy stood up and walked up to the witness box. "Let me get this straight, you identified your victim based on his aura? Do you also use mood rings?"

"No, mood rings clash with all my outfits," Buffy tartly replied. "Willow just happened to be one of the most powerful witches in the world. If she says someone's aura isn't human, it isn't human. If you want she can do a little demonstration."

McCoy turned and faced the gallery, "I think I would like to see that." He said as he stared at Willow.

"As would I," Judge Archer said. "Miss Rosenberg please approach the bench." Willow walked up to the judge. "Please show the court what these auras look like," the judge instructed.

"I'll try," Willow said. She pointed at McCoy and muttered an incantation in Latin. Suddenly the air around McCoy began to glow with a kaleidoscope of bright colors. "That's a normal human aura," Willow said. She then pointed at Angel and repeated the incantation. A swirling pattern of dark colors raced around the vampire. "That's not a human aura, any questions?"

"No, thank-you Miss Rosenberg," Judge Archer said. Willow flashed Buffy a thumbs up before returning to her seat.

"Do you do that every time you kill a vampire?" McCoy asked.

"Most of the time it isn't necessary," Buffy replied. "Vampires are pretty easy to spot when they put their game face on."

"So you're saying you've never made a mistake and killed a normal person?"

"I haven't, knock on wood." Buffy tapped on the wooden railing of the witness stand.

"You haven't, but other people have?" McCoy pressed. Buffy looked down at her hands but did not reply. "You have to answer the question Miss Summers."

"Yes, it's happened, there was a Slayer who killed a man by accident."

"And what happened to her?"

"She couldn't handle it, went bad, and I put her in a coma."

"But isn't a Slayer human?"

Buffy reached out and squeezed the railing in front of her. The wood snapped with a sharp crack. "Can a normal person do that?" She asked McCoy. "Faith went rogue and I had to stop her."

"You had to stop her?"

"That's right, me. I'm the Slayer, that's my job."

"That's funny, I thought that was the job of the police."

"The police in Sunnydale were a joke. The mayor had the whole town wired to further his own agenda, and Faith was a part of that agenda. I was the only person who could bring Faith to justice, and prevent the mayor from achieving his goal.

"Is that your solution to everything Miss Summers? Don't like someone blow them up. It must be so easy to be you."

"You have no idea what it's like to be me. You got to choose what you do. I got chosen. I never asked for this responsibility."

"So why keep doing it?" McCoy asked.

"Because it's who I am. I can run as far away as I want but I'll still be the Slayer. Nothing can change that. Look Mr. McCoy it's real simple, ordinary criminal are you thing. The creatures of the night are mine. You can't put a demon on trial, it's pure evil."

"If that's the case then why haven't you driven a stake through your friend Angel? Isn't he a vampire, aren't all vampires evil?"

"Angel's...Angel is a special case. He has a soul."

"So there are some demons you don't kill on sight."

"Sure, some of them aren't interested in destroying the world or causing mayhem, not many but some."

"In other words you have to decide who lives and dies."

"Usually the ugly demons trying to kill me make that decision for me," Buffy snapped.

"It's not self-defense if you seek them out,"

"So what would you have me do Mr. McCoy, sit on my hands while your precious police stumble around trying to stop a problem they don't even begin to comprehend?"

"They don't know the problem exists because in your god-like arrogance you've decided not to tell them!" McCoy thundered. "This is a big world Miss Summers, how can one person possibly defend it?"

"You'd have to ask the assholes who made the First Slayer," Buffy replied. "I always thought it was pretty stupid too. That's why I changed the rules. Now there are lots of Slayers, and maybe that will make a difference."

"What do you mean lots of Slayers?"

"Every girl on the planet who could be a Slayer now is a Slayer."

"Doesn't that make you just like the people who created the original Slayer? Did these girls ask for the responsibility you thrust onto them?"

"No," Buffy said through gritted teeth. "There are now enough Slayers that one person doesn't have to shoulder the entire load herself."

"You mean if you don't want to," McCoy shot back.

"I will never stop fighting back the dark. It's who I am."

"Because you're on a crusade, a one woman army accountable to no one."

"You don't know anything," Buffy spat out. "Have you ever had to run a sword through the love of your life in order to say the world? Have you ever had to choose between your life or the life of your sister? You say I should leave this to the police, but the police don't want to know. Nobody does. Why do you think people bought the lie that vampires were gangs on PCP? People don't want to know the truth. That's why it's up to me to keep them safe." Buffy glared at McCoy, daring him to continue his questions.

"That's an awful lot of ego and pride talking Miss Summers. I hope I'm nowhere near you when you fall," McCoy said, his voice cold and harsh. "No further questions."

"Very well, you may step down," Judge Archer told Buffy. "Mr. Miller, do you have anything else?"

"The defense rests your honor."

"Mr. McCoy, do the people have anything else to add?"

McCoy stood up, "No your honor."

"Very well, I'll hear closing arguments on Monday," Judge Archer banged his gavel, dismissing the court.

-Superior Court  
-Part 43  
-Monday, June 24

As was customary the defense got to present its argument first. Miller stood up and walked into the middle of the room. "Your honor, Buffy Summers did indeed kill Nicholas Carstairs, but his death was not murder. Carstairs posed a clear and present threat to not just this city, but society as a whole. As the defense has demonstrated in its testimony, traditional law enforcement falls short when dealing with offenders who fall outside the bounds of what society considers normal. It is up to the people like my client to guard us from these threats. It was in her role as Slayer that Miss Summers acted. A responsibility given to her by powers far greater than this court. As such the death of Nicholas Carstairs is clearly a justifiable homicide and my client, Miss Summers, deserves the court's thanks, not its scorn."

McCoy stood up slowly and adjusted his tie. "We live in a country ruled by law, and when an individual puts themselves above the law the entire system is placed in jeopardy. Buffy Summers murdered Nicholas Carstairs. Why, because his aura looked wrong. That is the extent of her proof. Now was Nicholas Carstairs really a demon? I don't know, we don't have the body. Was he actually the killer? Again, we do not know. There exists strong circumstantial evidence, but the police never found any conclusive proof."

McCoy took a breath before continuing. "The defense has revealed some deeply disturbing information and there can be no doubt that action must be taken to defend society from the threats posed by the supernatural. However, any action that is taken must be accountable to the people. Secret wars run counter to the very nature of our society. Miss Summers fights extraordinary offenders, but in the end she is a vigilante, and should be held responsible for the death of Nicholas Carstairs, regardless of if he was or was not a demon." McCoy returned to his seat.

"Thank-you everyone. I'll have my decision ready as soon as possible," Judge Archer said. "Until that time, court is adjourned."

-Superior Court  
-Part 43  
-Tuesday, June 25

"Before I render my verdict let me first say that this had without a doubt been the most unusual and challenging case I have ever heard," Judge Archer said to the small group gathered in the courtroom. "Both sides have raised compelling points. The conventional means of maintaining law and order do appear inadequate in the face of the supernatural. At the same time Mr. McCoy is correct when he said that an unaccountable agent acting to defend the people is just as harmful as no agent. History shows us that power left unchecked will become corrupt and tainted." Judge Archer paused. "Now, would the defendant please rise?" Buffy, along with Miller and Riley stood up. "On the sole count of the indictment, murder in the second degree, I find the defendant, Buffy Summers, not guilty."

A small cheer swept through the courtroom. Buffy sagged backwards and was caught by Angel and Giles. McCoy pounded his fist on his table in frustration.

Judge Archer banged his gavel. "Order please, I'm not finished. Miss Summers, I'm giving you a pass based on your prior actions. If I ever see you again I will not be so lenient. Since I am sure you won't stop your Slayer activities -- and more to the point nor do I want you to stop -- I strongly urge the prosecution and the defense to put aside their differences and work out a way to legitimize the Vampire Slayer's role in the eyes of the law."

"Now, pursuant to my early decision all records pertaining to this case are to be sealed and no participant or observer can discuss the details of the case with anyone outside this courtroom. I thank everyone for their time, and I apologize to Miss Summers for having to endure the rigors of a trial." Miller pounded his gavel for the final time.

"Chin up Jack, you fought the good fight in there," Branch said as he, McCoy and Southerlyn walked out of the office that night.

"Not good enough though," McCoy replied.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, your case was doomed from the moment that vampire flashed his teeth at Judge Archer," Branch noted.

"I can't say I blame him either," Southerlyn added.

"You'll also be interested it hear that Agent Finn is meeting with the NYPD about setting up a special investigative unit to deal with vampires and demons," Branch told his two assistants.

"Let me guess, they'll put Buffy Summers in charge of it," McCoy grumped.

"Think of it this way Jack," Branch said as he stepped on the elevator. "Knowing what you know now, do you feel safer with the Summers girl out there, or locked away?" The elevator closed before McCoy could reply.

-Fin-   


errata:

I don't like author's notes, but there are a few things I'd like to say. This story came about for two reasons, the first was the chance to write the Buffy/Skoda scene, and the second was to mess with some heads. I was just taken with this notion of writing the crossover as an episode of Law and Order; that had it's advantages and it's drawbacks. It was fun to write such a stylized story, but at the same time it was a little constrained by the time limitations of the Law and Order format. In retrospect conceptualizing the story as a Law and Order/Law and Order:CI two parter would have allowed more time for the investigation as well as more "screen" time for Buffy and Willow. As it stands I am leaning towards writing a companion piece to this, but from Buffy's point of view. That might prove interesting.

Also, I am slightly ashamed to mention that I completely forgot about Angel's taking control of Wolfram and Hart until well after I started writing. I did briefly toy with the idea of having Lilah take over Buffy's case in an attempt to get Buffy locked up, but that would have been problematic continuity wise.

All in all I am pleased with how this story turned out, and equally pleased with the overwhelmingly positive reaction it recieved. Hope everyone enjoyed it.

-sam, 11-8-2003 


End file.
